Collide
by knick-knack-15
Summary: It's Sharpay's birthday, and of course, Troy has to put a spin on everything! This is a cute fluffy Troypay OneShot SongFic! Dedicated to Olivia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm fairly new to this, so bear with me now…**

**Pairing: Troypay!**

**A/N: This is some serious Troypay fluffiness, so if it makes you barf, I suggest, you turn AWAY from the computer screen.**

**Okay…. And ROLL FILM!**

**Collide**

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you.**

**Yeah.**

Wow.

"This is uhmmm…" red creeped into my face. "Wow." I giggled and shook my head incredulously. I curled my fingers around the silver locket in my hand, the diamonds dancing around the edges. I cracked it open with a thumbnail. It was empty.

"Happy Birthday, Sharpay." Troy smiled shyly, wiping the scraps of wrapping paper off of my lap and the sofa, letting them fall to the floor.

The room was silent. I looked to everyone sprawled on all of the couches in the parlor. Gabriella's face had fallen. Ryan had a small smirk creeping into his face. Everyone else invited was in total awe.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Troy took the necklace from my trembling hands, bringing his hands around my shoulders. "Oh, you don't have to…"

His fingers are brushed against the back of my neck. The sensation of his touch swirled through my head. Soon enough, his locket was fastened and hung from my neck.

"Sharpay," my mother's voice came over the intercom next to me, "could you pretty please go out back and re-plug the stereo?"

I stood up from the couch, the blush still in my face. I had to get out of there. The staring, the embarrassment, and the sheer excitement were all getting to me.

A HEART? I violently shook my head as I swung open the front door. It was sweet. It was unbelievable. And the look on Gabriella's face…

Troy and Gabriella had been over for months. But of course, Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton was untouchable property. And HE had just given ME a heart locket?

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHAR!**

A colorful, thoughtful banner hung across the front gate. So colorful that I could still see it in that darkness. I looked across the front yard at the streamers streaked across the grass. It was a complete mess.

"H-Hey, Sharpay?" I heard a voice behind me.

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again.**

"It's pretty dark out here." Troy shrugged. "You want me to go with you?" Gosh, he followed me!

"It's just out back," I smiled, "I'll be fine." I started behind the house to the pavilion. A few slices of untouched cake on the pavilion table had been swarmed with bugs. I saw the bright orange cord hanging off the edge of the table.

"Happy Birthday… again." Troy had been a few paces behind me.

I bent over to push the plug back into the outlet. I could hear music blaring from my parents' room. "Can you explain this locket?" I asked, possessively squeezing the heart knocking against my chest.

"If you sit down with me." he took my hand, leading me to a big lawn chair close to the pavilion. So large, that it took the two of us.

I looked up into the sky. It was black, swirling with purples. "It's beautiful tonight." I sighed. The lit torches dotting the backyard only added to the beauty. I sat back, accidentally bumping into Troy's shoulder.

He didn't respond. He didn't mind. I felt his eyes burning a loving hole in me. I squirmed excitedly under his gaze.

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.**

Troy grinned. "Not as…" but I didn't let him finish.

"Please don't say, 'Not as beautiful as you.'" I giggled, still looking into the sky.

He leaned into me. "I think the locket speaks for itself." His breath was hot against my ear.

My breath caught. A HEART? LOVE, duh. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing the obvious. Love. I thought again. How could I have been so blonde? The locket meant love.

LOVE?

"Hold on…" I looked up from my lap, "Hold on…"

Troy took my hands again. He squeezed them. "Sharpay…?" I could feel his breath on my upper lip. "Don't overcomplicate the meaning of my present. It means what it means."

I trembled under Troy's touch. And soon enough, we were tumbling. Well, at least I was. My eyes fluttered shut. I felt his shyness pressed against my lips. My head was totally spinning.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide.**

It was soft. It was sweet. I felt his hands on both sides of my face. Suddenly, the weight was gone. His heavy breathing could be heard. I snapped my eyes open to see him smiling down on me.

He leaned over me once more. "Hold on." I grabbed his wrists and slipped away from his grasp. I scurried from torch to torch, holding back my hair and gently blowing out the flames. I sat back down with Troy under the real darkness.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find…**

"Happy Birthday, Sharpay." He said for the third time. I laughed and pressed my lips against his again.

I didn't mind. It was our new secret. And I knew that soon enough, I would have something to fill that locket with.

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally fin**

**You and I collide.**


	2. Disclaimer Stuff

Hey guys! Thanx for all of the reviews I've gotten so far! I forgot to add all of that disclaimer stuff and other information, so Now seems like an appropriate time, now DOESN'T it?

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own High School Musical. Kenny Ortega is one lucky guy. I mean, he got to TOUCH Zac Efron's hand!

Am I missing anything?

I didn't think so.

Sooooooo does anyone have any suggestions for another fanfiction I could write?

Peace Out A-Town

Knick-knack-15


End file.
